


New Year's Eve

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [31]
Category: NCIS
Genre: 100 fics on ao3, December Fics 2020, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: 31. New Year's Kiss.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035984
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: December Fanfic Challenge





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends and readers, this not only marks the end of the December Fic Challenge for me but it's also the 100th fic I posted on here. So it's a special day for me.
> 
> Although I'm not completely satisfied with it, I hope you enjoy! ❤️
> 
> Also, wishing you all a very happy New Year! 🍾💕May this one treat us all with more kindness.

"Are you sure about this?" Jimmy gave him a concerned and questioning look.

"She's leaving, man, what am I supposed to do?" Nick threw his hands up in despair.

The two man stood at the side to talk more privately while all of their friends were partying. New Year's Eve was probably the biggest party of the year but Nick wasn't even slightly in the mood to celebrate.

"Come on, Nick. You know what to do." The other man shot him a meaningful glance. "Tell her how you feel."

"But she's leaving anyway, man! What would be the difference, huh?" He grumbled and stared at his feet. Yesterday Ellie had announced to the team and her friends that she was leaving Washington D. C. For good. They'd previously offered her a position as team leader in New Orleans and after thinking about it for two weeks she'd eventually accepted. And Nick was devastated.

"We're just friends. Ellie doesn't want us to be more, can't you see that? Why else would she be leaving the team?"

Jimmy, slowly losing his patience, glared at him. "Seriously? Well, first of she got a great offer. Second, you never said a word, did you? You never gave her a reason to stay. I mean, come on, Nick, you gotta admit it's always one step forward, two steps back with you two. And I'm not saying it's your fault. But you two are wusses."

"Ey! Could people stop saying that?!" The other man growled but his anger didn't hold because deep down, he realised that Jimmy was right. For once he was right. All the talk about seeing "zero chemistry" between Ellie and Nick had just been a miserable attempt to make him, Nick, feel better about Ellie going out with another man. Anyone could've told Jimmy that this was made to fail from the start.

"Who said that?" The medical examiner raised an eyebrow.

"Ziva," Nick rolled his eyes. "Once or twice."

The other man chuckled. "Seems like her. But back to the point. You should be honest with Ellie. Or are you willing to lose her, to never see her again, Nicholas?" There it was again, that knowing look.

Silence fell upon them while Nick chewed on his lower lip deep in thought. Not that there was much thinking to do, the answer was pretty clear from the start. "Of course not."

"Then go. Go talk to her man. Before it's too late." Jimmy clapped his hands in cautious but hopeful excitement. "And hey, maybe you can solve this before midnight," he added with a glance at his watch. 11.45pm.

"Ellie," Nick approached her from behind and tapped her on the shoulder, interrupting her conversation with Kasie. "I'm sorry to intrude but I need to talk to you." He smiled nervously at the forensic scientist. "Would you excuse us, Kasie?"

When she nodded, Nick took Ellie's hand in his and pulled her after him, finding his way through their co-worker Bill's huge house to a quiet place in the back.

"Nick, what's wrong? Where are you taking me?" The blonde called breathlessly and a bit impatiently.

"We need to talk," he stated once he'd found a quiet spot in the winter garden. There was nobody besides them and he turned around and let go of her hand.

"You mentioned that, yeah. But why? What do we need to talk about?" Ellie stared at him.

"Us," Nick breathed out. "I need to talk about us. Just hear me out okay?" He glanced at her until she nodded in agreement.

"Go ahead." Her nose wrinkled in confusion. 

"I know you're planning to move away and I'm sure you thought this through... But...Please stay, Ellie. Please. I-"

"Nick, I can't-," she cut him off, pain flashing across her face.

"Just, please? I need to get this out."

With another look at his agitated posture, she nodded again.

Nick looked out of the window behind her, as if he'd had to pull himself together. Then his eyes went back to Ellie, locking with hers. Taking a deep breath, his voice still shaking, he muttered, "I love you, Eleanor Bishop. And I mean more than just a friend. I've been in love with you since we went undercover together as Charlie and Luis. I tried to shake it off but nothing helped. And I know it's a shitty thing to do when you're just about to leave but- I can't let you go, without you knowing. I should've told you sooner but Ziva's right, I'm a wuss." Nick sighed, never looking away. "My point is I love you, Ellie."

For a few moments there was nothing but silence when the blonde agent just stood there, in front of him, staring. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak. It was a wonder that she'd still managed to breathe. Then, still at a loss for words, she murmered, "Nick." Just that. Nothing more.

The Latino looked like he was in pain by then. The utter strain of waiting for a reply from the woman he loved was too much.

"Look... I know you're moving away, and I'm not saying give up your dreams." Nick stalled, he knew that. But he had to say something, the silence was unbearable. "If leading the New Orleans team is your dream, Ellie, then I'll say go for it. And...," he gulped, "if you love me too, I'm coming with you. I'll do whatever it takes to stay with you. I mean it. Moving to New Orleans? Here we come. _If_ you love me too, that is..." Nick said, with a million thoughts running through his head.

"Nick," she repeated, now a more determined look on her face. "I love you too, you silly. I love you. So much."

"You do?" His eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't fully realise what had just happened.

"Yes," Ellie said with a beaming and hopeful grin on her lips.

A few seconds passed, and just as Nick was beginning to talk again, they heard their friends counting down to New Year, _'10, 9, 8,...'_ , and cheering madly only two rooms away from them. 

"Happy New Year, Ellie," Nick whispered and gently pulled her closer to him.

"Happy New Year, Nick," she whispered back, flush against his torso as Nick's lips met hers in a passionate and loving kiss. 2021 already promised to be a good one. 


End file.
